1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a separating apparatus in which sprue, runner and overflow portions produced along with small machine parts (necessary pieces) manufactured by die casting are removed and separated from these parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, a separation operation of the type described is divided into separating and sorting steps. In the separating step, a certain quantity of castings which exit from a die casting machine while still having sprue, runner and overflow portions attached thereto, are collected together and introduced into a separating apparatus where the castings are separated into the cast machine parts and the unnecessary pieces such as the sprue portions. In the sorting step, the separated machine parts and unnecessary pieces are sorted from one another.
The conventional separating apparatus ordinarily includes a so-called tumbler, namely a cylindrical vessel having a polygonal cross-section. The castings are introduced into the tumbler which is then rotated about its axis, causing the castings to rise and then fall within the tumbler. This operation is repeated a suitable number of times until the sprue, runner and overflow portions are separated from the machine parts owing to the impact and friction sustained by the castings as they strike one another.
Productivity is low with the conventional separating apparatus of this kind since the separating operation cannot start until the castings are gathered together, carried from the die casting machine to the separating apparatus and then introduced into the apparatus to fill the tumbler to the amount necessary for effecting separation by rotation. Since the quantity of castings charged into the tumbler is quite large, moreover, an extended period of time is required to separate the products in their entirety. This increases the chances of product deformation and flawing during separation, causing a decline in the product yield.